This application relates generally to the separation of isotopes and particularly relates to the isotope separation process in a dense plasma of the type disclosed in the Applicant's prior application above referred to.
The prior Dawson application discloses a process and apparatus for separating isotopes from each other in a dense plasma. Basically, a dense plasma is provided and a magnetic field is generated about the plasma. The isotopes are now pumped or energized at the cyclotron frequency of a desired isotope. As a result, the desired isotope acquires more energy than the others. Subsequently, the more energetic isotope can now be separated from the others on the basis of its higher energy.
In order to carry out this process on a relatively large scale, it is necessary to move the magnetized plasma including the isotopes to be separated through a so-called pumping region where they acquire differential energies. The present invention is particularly directed to a method and apparatus for positively moving the ionized isotopes, that is the plasma, through such a pumping region.
A U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,354, also relates to apparatus for separating ions from a plasma. The plasma is created by radiation. Thus the gas may be radiated by a laser to energize a desired isotope. The energized isotope is then ionized by a second radiation.
The ion is separated in a chamber having a collecting electrode. The electrons are made to circulate about the collector electrode so as not to interfere with the collecting process. A suitable MHD acceleration field is created by a cross electric and magnetic field. The ions in turn travel substantially along a straight line toward the collecting electrode.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved process of an apparatus for separating isotopes from each other in a dense plasma.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an improved process or apparatus whereby an electric field gradient can be generated by utilizing a plurality of electrodes held at different potentials and jointly forming an anode.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process of the type disclosed wherein the necessary plasma is generated by a set of hot filaments to produce energetic electrons which in turn ionize a gas to create a plasma.